


only you

by wolfodder



Series: Shiritori adventures [1]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Allegiant Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George only wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only you

"The dickhead who kept on hurting you. Who was he?"  
  
George's words would sound funny if it wasn't for the somber expression accompanying it. He's such a sweet guy, friendly and caring, but Amar forgets that George was also in Dauntless, willing to do anything for the people he cared about. Even now that they're out of the city, where there are no factions, Amar sees the Dauntless in him. He doesn't think it will ever leave either of them, that trait. It's one of many reasons he likes George so much.  
  
Amar sighs, squeezing George's hands that are clutching at his like he is holding himself back from running off to find the one who hurt Amar, to find Four. But he still doesn't know it was Four who Amar was so painfully fond of even after he knew nothing would happen between them. "He didn't _hurt_ me. And besides, it wasn't on purpose, George. He couldn't know how I felt, when he obviously didn't feel the same way," Amar says gently.  
  
"But--"  
  
"George, _listen_. I'm done with that. I don't feel bad about it. Not when I have my life here, and you're right in front of me. That's all I want," he says, searching George's gaze. The other seems speechless, his lips parting in surprise; they have been growing close for a while now, but they haven't talked about it, what it means to them. Watching George's expression makes Amar smile, and he cups the other's cheek with his hand, leaning in for a soft kiss.  
  
It doesn't last for long, and both their lips are dry, making it feel a little strange. But Amar feels fireworks going off inside him when George, despite his widened eyes, leans into the kiss, his hand squeezing Amar's. It feels so _right_.  
  
They don't talk about it, knowing that they can't be official here at the Bureau, where everyone is obsessed with procreation. Still, they know each other's feelings, and that is all they need, for now.  
  
"Okay," says George when they pull away, a smile growing on his face as well, like a beautiful flower. "Okay. But will you just say who it was?"  
  
"Four," Amar replies then, grinning at George's shocked expression.  
  
" _Four_?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Wow. I guess I didn't expect that."  
  
"Don't worry, he's got nothing on you," says Amar with finality.  
  
George's face goes red, but he's smiling like he has everything he ever wanted.


End file.
